Question de principe
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Moira veut annoncer à Charles qu'elle l'aime...ce qui n'est pas au goût d'une certaine personne.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Je me suis amusée à écrire cet OS étant donné l'amour (hum hum...) que je porte à Moira...qui n'aura jamais Charles ! ***Part se cacher au lieu de dire des bêtises***_

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, c'est le grand jour...Courage Moira.<strong>

_Après avoir prise une grande inspiration, Moira se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre et en sortit. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour car elle comptait bien avouer à Charles combien elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui. Elle avait de forts sentiments pour lui depuis l'instant où elle l'avait rencontré dans le bar où il venait fêter son nouvel emploi de professeur de génétique et n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le lui dire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. C'est donc pleine de courage que l'agente voulut quitter sa chambre mais se heurta a une problème de taille: la poignée de porte était coincée, et donc impossible a ouvrir._

**-C'est pas vrai...Saloperie de porte !**

_Malgré ses efforts désespérés, la poignée resta obstinément coincée, l'enfermant dans sa chambre. Ce qui était très loin de lui plaire étant donné l'urgence de la situation. Et ni ses coups sur la porte ni ses injures envers elle-ne-savait-qui ne lui permit d'ouvrir cette foutue porte bloquée. Qui, comme elle le comprit soudain, n'était pas bloquée quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Or, une seule personne avait la capacité de bloquer la porte pour l'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Personne qui l'appréciait autant qu'elle l'appréciait._

**-ERIK LENSHERR !ESPECE D'ENFOIRÉ !**

_Un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres, Erik se détacha du mur où il était appuyé et rejoignit en sifflotant la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant, amant qui abandonna bientôt le livre dans lequel il était plongé pour une activité plus sportive que la lecture. Sa méthode pour mettre Moira MacTaggert hors d'état de lui nuire était peut-être tout ce qu'il y a de malhonnête mais sachant parfaitement les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son adorable cobaye, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir de sa chambre. Disons jusqu'au soir où il comptait bien annoncer la relation non platonique qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Et le contrôleur de métal mourrait déjà d'envie de narguer l'humaine rien qu'embrassant Charles devant elle..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas..._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'un OS s'est finalement transformé en une histoire en deux parties sous l'influence de certaines personnes qui, je l'espère, apprécieront cette seconde partie un peu plus longue que la précédente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Tu es prêt ?<strong>_

_Ne recevant aucune réponse malgré les quelques secondes passées après avoir posé sa question, Erik regarda Charles et fût quelques peu inquiet de le voir les yeux dans le vague, assis sur le lit encore défait par leurs ébats précédents. Mais bien qu'au courant que ses...performances physiques pouvaient mettre son cobaye préféré dans tous ses états, Erik savait pourtant que celles-ci n'étaient en rien responsables de l'état de Charles. Plutôt le fait qu'ils allaient enfin annoncer aux jeunes gens qui habitaient également dans le manoir qu'ils faisaient bien plus que de jouer aux échecs ensemble. Car bien loin de s'inquiéter des éventuelles réactions de joie ou de dégoût des jeunes mutants, celles-ci n'allaient certainement l'empêcher d'aimer son Charles, mais il ne rêvait que de voir la réaction de Moira MacTaggert lorsqu'elle apprendrait la grande nouvelle._

**-Oui...Allons-y.**

_Charles venait enfin de répondre et de se lever, suivant sans grand entrain un Erik qui chantonnerait presque s'il ne trouvait pas cela idiot. Mais l'impatience et la satisfaction de voir Moira MacTaggert perdre tout espoir d'avoir un jour Charles pour elle s'envoler étaitent des sentiments des plus jouissifs. Tout le monde se trouvait déjà être réuni dans le salon, même l'humaine tant honnie qui avait finalement réussi a sortir de sa chambre dans laquelle il l'avait malencontreusement enfermée. Celle-ci voulut se plaindre a Charles mais un regard polaire l'arrêta net. L'heure de la révélation était venue mais voyant que son homme ne semblait pas décidé a parler, Erik prit les devants:_

**-Il y a quelques temps de ça, Charles et moi avons compris que nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre dépassaient la simple amitié. Et notre relation ayant prit le chemin qu'elle devrait prendre, nous sommes aujourd'hui en couple. Un couple un peu différents des autres mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous soyons tout ce qu'il y a de plus amoureux.**

_Après un court instant de flottement, les quatre adolescents félicitèrent chaleureusement leurs aînés pour leur couple naissant, au contraire de Moira qui paraissait horrifiée. Au grand plaisir d'Erik qui ne résista pas au désir de l'achever en embrassant Charles qui rougit furieusement et ne vit donc pas le regard suppliant de sa soupirante qui semblait au bord des larmes. Soupirante dont le départ précipité ne fût remarqué de personne, les résidents du manoir étants trop occupés à fêter la relation de Charles et Erik qui, sitôt revenu dans sa chambre après une excellente soirée, attira son amant contre lui._

**-Tout c'est finalement bien passé, j'avais peur qu'ils ne puissent pas l'accepter...Mais je ne comprends pas la réaction de Moira, l'avons-nous gênée ?**

_Devant une telle question, Erik éclata de rire et fit taire son télépathe favori en l'embrassant. Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour s'inquièter d'avoir blesser l'humaine. Mais Charles restait Charles, avec son habitude de détester causer une quelconque souffrance aux gens qu'il appréciait. Or, Erik avait d'autres projets pour lui ce soir. Projets qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à mettre en route. Au diable Moira, il avait un adorable et innocent cobaye à emmener au septième siècle..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ?<strong>


End file.
